Life is full of surprises
by xbritish-b
Summary: Steve avait combattu le crâne rouge, avait survécu à une invasion extraterrestre, s'était confronté au Soldat de l'Hiver, avait dû mener un combat contre HYDRA, contre une armée de robot et se retrouver face à Iron Man. Il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, que rien ne pouvait plus lui faire peur. Mais il avait tort, aucun de ces combats ne l'avaient préparés à ça.


**Cette idée m'est venue un peu par hasard et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas l'écrire ?**

 **L'action de ce petit One Shot se déroule après Civil War.**

 **Il pourrait y avoir une seconde partie en fonction de vos retours.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'imagine June comme Dianna Agron (mais avec ses cheveux courts)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 _ **Disclamer**_ : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 _J'ai relu ce texte afin de corriger les fautes d'orthographes, je m'excuse s'il y en a encore._

* * *

Steve avait pensé faire son devoir de citoyen. Pour lui, n'importe qui aurait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Pour lui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un comportement normal, parce que Steve Rogers était comme ça, Steve Rogers était un homme bon et honnête qui avait le cœur sur la main. Un homme bon et honnête qui n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide aux personnes qui avaient besoin de lui. Il avait entendu Sam, pendant ces derniers mois lui répéter que sa serviabilité lui ferait perdre quelques plumes, et avant Sam, Bucky lui avait tenu à peu près le même discours. Il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à le regretter.

Après le crâne rouge, soixante-dix ans de sommeil, une invasion extraterrestre, une organisation secrète corrompue, un Soldat de l'Hiver, une armée de robot et Iron Man, il pensait qu'il avait vécu le pire, mais à cet instant précis il n'en était plus tout à fait convaincu.

Quand il avait vu cette femme, sortir d'un taxi, seule, apeurée, en souffrance, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de lui porter assistance. Il s'était dit que rien de grave ne pouvait arriver, l'hôpital était à quelques mètres à peine et il n'avait pas vu le danger venir.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider. _Avait-il proposé dès qu'il l'eut atteint._

La jeune femme lui avait adressé un bref regard, d'un vague geste de la main, elle avait chassé quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds qui s'étaient collées à son visage avant que ses traits ne soient à nouveau déformés par la douleur. Son autre main s'était plaquée contre son abdomen et ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que Steve comprit vraiment les raisons de la souffrance de cette femme. Il s'était sentit pâlir et d'un geste nerveux, il s'était gratté la nuque, regrettant presque de lui avoir proposé son aide. Mais ses regrets n'avaient pas pu durer longtemps, une main d'apparence frêle s'était refermée autour de son bras avec force et lorsqu'il avait reposé le regard sur la blonde, il avait rencontré une paire d'iris glacé rivée droit sur lui.

\- Aidez-moi à aller jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Sa voix avait été tremblante et faible mais la détermination qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lui avait provoqué un frisson. Alors il avait obtempéré, il avait proposé de la porter mais il avait eu pour toute réponse un regard noir alors il lui avait offert son bras et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'aux urgences. Sa mission était pourtant très simple, il aurait simplement dû la déposer aux urgences, attendre que les infirmières ne la prennent en charge et puis il serait parti et aurait repris son petit train de vie pas forcément très simple. Mais non. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, la mission s'était compliquée.

Au lieu de partir, Steve était resté. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était une femme, qu'elle était seule et que comme lui, elle avait eu l'air morte de peur lorsqu'une infirmière l'avait conduite dans une chambre. Alors il était resté. Il avait patienté dans le couloir le temps que l'infirmière n'en sorte et ne lui adresse un léger sourire, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer. Il n'avait réfléchi à la chose que quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il avait été accueilli par le même regard glacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? _Avait-elle demandé._

\- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

Un rire dénué de toute humour s'était échappé de ses lèvres et elle avait secoué la tête comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus idiote qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue et c'était certainement le cas, lui aussi trouvait ça idiot maintenant qu'il y pensait.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller trop mal.

C'était faux. Il avait dit ça pour tenter de la rassurer ou peut-être de se rassurer lui-même, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout elle semblait aller au plus mal. Mais son mensonge ne les rassura ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour mentir.

\- Vous voulez que je reste avec vous le temps que votre mari n'arrive ?

La proposition les avait surpris tous les deux, peut-être lui plus qu'elle. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui proposer ça, il n'aurait même pas dû être ici, il était toujours en fuite, il avait toujours le gouvernement américain sur le dos et il ne doutait pas que Stark aussi était à sa recherche.

\- Je n'ai pas de mari.

\- Fiancé ?

\- Je n'ai pas non plus de fiancé.

\- Alors, je vais m'asseoir là un petit moment.

Et il s'était assis, à quelques centimètres à peine du lit. Il s'était passé de longues minutes durant lesquelles le silence n'avait été interrompu que pas le bruit de ses longues respirations ou de ses gémissements de douleur.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ? _Avait-il interrogé durant un moment plus calme._

\- Vous allez vraiment me faire la conversation ?

\- Peut-être que ça pourrait vous distraire.

\- Me distraire de ça ?

Un nouveau gémissement de douleur s'était échappé de ses lèvres et ses mains avaient empoignés le drap tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchis.

\- Je m'appelle June Campton.

\- Steve Rogers.

\- Je sais. _Avait-elle marmonné._ On a beaucoup vu votre tête à la télé ces derniers temps.

\- M'en parlez pas.

Durant ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une éternité, ils avaient discutés entre deux gémissements de douleur de tout et de rien. Il avait espéré pouvoir la distraire de sa douleur mais il avait rapidement comprit que son espoir avait été plus que naïf.

\- Je ne veux pas de bain bulle. _Avait maugréé June en lançant un regard noir à l'infirmière._

La pauvre femme n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser, elle était restée calme, polie et agréable avant de finalement quitter la chambre non sans avoir recommandé à la blonde de se relaxer et de penser à sa respiration.

\- Me relaxer. _Avait-elle répété._

\- Tu veux de l'eau ?

Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte à quel moment le vouvoiement s'était transformé en tutoiement, mais il s'imaginait qu'ils avaient tous les deux trouvés les formalités inutiles étant donné la situation. Dès qu'il avait tenté de se lever, une poigne de fer l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin. La détermination n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son regard mais à ce moment-là, cette détermination avait commencé à se fissurer pour laisser transparaître de la peur.

\- Je ne pars pas. _L'avait-il alors rassurée._

Il voulait partir. Il voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de cet hôpital mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle aussi devait ressentir cette envie.

\- Une serviette humide. _S'était-elle contentée de répondre._

Les minutes avaient commencés petit à petit à ressembler à des heures et Steve avait passé la plupart de ce temps à passer une serviette humide sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai voulu faire un bébé toute seule. _Avait-elle déclaré._

Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour comprendre le nouveau monde. Il osait espérer qu'il était maintenant un homme moderne mais certaines choses le laissaient encore dubitatif. Comme par exemple ce concept. Beaucoup de femmes décidaient aujourd'hui d'avoir un enfant seule et bien que Steve ne doutait pas que ces femmes feraient de très bonnes mères, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la complexité de cette tâche. Et il était forcé de constater que ce genre de décision le rendait admiratif.

\- Je vais bientôt avoir trente ans. _Avait-elle reprit._ Je ne suis pas mariée, je n'ai pas de fiancé et mon dernier petit ami était un enfoiré. Je voulais un bébé avant trente ans. Alors j'ai fait un bébé toute seule.

\- Tu es courageuse.

\- Je suis stupide.

Et les choses n'avaient fait que s'empirer. Il aurait dû prendre sa chance lorsqu'il en avait encore l'occasion et partir. Mais c'était trop tard. Maintenant, il était en salle d'accouchement, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme qui semblait souffrir le martyr, la sueur perlait le long de son front et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, sa respiration était saccadée et ses cris de douleur le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il les entendait sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelque chose puisse être à la fois aussi beau et aussi horrible.

\- Ça va aller. _Tenta-t-il de la rassurer._

\- Tais-toi, Steve.

Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui lui parlait sur un ton aussi sec et froid, et son idée se conforta lorsqu'elle ajusta à nouveau sa prise sur la main du blond. Il vit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et l'incertitude s'emparer d'elle.

\- Ça va aller. _Répéta-t-il._ Je suis avec toi. Respire.

\- Ne me dit pas de respirer. _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Vous allez prendre une grande inspiration et pousser, vous êtes prête June ? _Interrogea la sage-femme._

La blonde lança un vague regard à la sage-femme avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Steve. Ce dernier hocha la tête comme pour la rassurer et elle fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Et elle le fit avec brio. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Steve et il commença à sentir peu à peu sa main s'endormir. June laissa échapper un dernier cri de douleur et puis ce fut le silence. Un silence rapidement brisé par un pleur. Le pleur d'un enfant. Steve n'avait jamais entendu le premier son d'un nouveau-né, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait fréquenté que très peu d'enfants dans sa vie mais ce son eut le pouvoir de l'émouvoir.

\- C'est une fille. _Annonça-t-on._

On déposa un bébé sur la poitrine de June et celle-ci eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes.

Les choses se passèrent ensuite très vite, les sages-femmes récupérèrent l'enfant et rapidement Steve et June furent à nouveau dans une chambre. La blonde semblait épuisée mais il put lire le soulagement et la quiétude dans ses yeux. Ses doigts cherchèrent ceux de Steve et lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, leurs mains se nouèrent.

\- Merci. _Murmura-t-elle._ Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivée sans toi.

\- Tu y serais arrivée.

\- Comment va ta main ?

\- Je survivrais.

Ils furent brièvement coupés par l'arrivée de l'infirmière, elle poussait un berceau qu'elle fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté du lit de la jeune maman. La femme déposa le bébé dans les bras de June avant de s'éclipser.

De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la scène qui se jouait sous ces yeux. A l'instant même où les yeux de la jeune femme s'était posés sur le bambin, son regard s'était empli de douceur et d'amour. Elle le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et c'était certainement comme ça que June le voyait. Et il vit le regard que l'enfant lui retournait, un regard vitreux et doux, un regard empli d'innocence. Il sut à quel point il était privilégié de vivre ce moment-là. Ce premier moment entre un bébé et sa mère, la totale confiance de l'un et l'adoration de l'autre.

\- Elle très belle.

June quitta sa fille des yeux pour relever la tête. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne rebaisse les yeux, comme incapable de quitter plus de quelques secondes le bambin des yeux.

\- Elle s'appelle Ileen. Ileen Johanna Campton.

\- C'est très beau.

Steve se racla la gorge et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il savait qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Il est temps que je parte.

June releva à nouveau la tête mais cette fois elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond un peu plus longtemps. Et ils échangèrent un de ces regards, un de ceux qui disait plus que n'importe quel mot. Leurs yeux se criaient leur gratitude mutuelle, elle parce qu'il l'avait accompagnée tout au long de cette aventure et lui pour lui avoir permis de vivre cette aventure.

\- Au revoir June.

\- Au revoir Steve.


End file.
